


A Puzzle Piece (or Learning Where you Fit After Your World Blows Up)

by Dallas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world was gone, literally and figuratively. So it wouldn't be so bad to create a new one with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puzzle Piece (or Learning Where you Fit After Your World Blows Up)

The oddest thing to come out of her relationship was the way she slept. If anyone were to see the last surviving member of the House of Organa asleep in her quarters, they wouldn’t quite know what to make of it. It certainly didn’t appear dignified. In fact any observer would be forgiven for thinking she was ill given her position. It was, however, a habit she couldn’t quite shake and she was certainly too proud to admit it was the result of becoming too comfortable with someone a whole foot taller than her. Regardless of the cause, the former Princess found she couldn’t sleep well without that certain someone unless she slept in the exact same position she had somehow become accustomed to. A large pillow ran the length of her body as she curled over the top of it. She rested with a knee either side of it and her head just dipping off the edge.

The foetal position on a grander scale.

It worked perfectly when Han had been with her almost every night. Her tiny form straddling his hips with her head falling perfectly against his shoulder. On nights when all they did was talk his fingers would trail along her spine as her own gently brushed against his neck. They had always found it easier to talk like that. Neither were particularly open people to begin with, only made worse with each passing trial during the war. But somehow when they lay together in such an intimate position everything just flowed naturally between them.

As she lay against her pillow, staring at an odd piece of cotton on the edge of her bed, she wondered where he was. If he still slept on his back when she wasn’t with him. Indeed if he slept alone without her. She didn’t care, she’d say. He lived a certain life and she had no designs on him. There were more important things in her life. Trying to find where she fit in was a lot of work and she didn’t need to be love-sick over a smuggler who found it amusing to break his own record of days passed without washing. Though when he did wash he had an overwhelmingly musky scent that she couldn’t help but enjoy. That rough man smell that she was very rarely privy to growing up. The smell she’d become accustomed to in the rebellion. Pilots with that smell gathering around her in the cantina to regale her with heroic tales.

None told tales like him though.

She was in love with him. It was irritating. No, it was infuriating. More so when he would return and sneak into her quarters while she was sleeping. Because then he knew. As easy as it was for them to tell each other how they felt, there was still a sense of being caught out. So when he woke her from a deep sleep - depths that allowed a pool of saliva to form on the pillow and had her glaring at him in a very undignified manner - and asked if she missed him, she couldn’t exactly say no. Granted, he didn’t get a yes out of her in that situation either. Even the Wookiee would delegate the task of waking up the surly Senator if required. More often than not it was passed down to Artoo who would poke her and then escape as quickly as possible.

The fact that he didn’t mind waking her definitely worked in his favour. In the grand scheme of things. And as she lay in her position on his warm chest, her fingers playing with the stubble on his jaw, she thought perhaps it would be alright to let him be everything she needed. ‘If you still want to,’ is how she prefaces her long awaited response. As if to confirm her suspicions, he knows exactly what she is talking about despite the two years that have passed since he asked her. “Asked” being a strong word. He had suggested a change to their rather sordid arrangement and they “passionately debated” until he gave up and took the first mission he could get his hands on.

Their position certainly lends to a lot more than talking. Which is, of course, how they celebrate her strange (belated) acceptance of his strange (terribly worded) proposal. Marriage means she doesn’t have to feel so bad about the odd habits she’s picked up since they started doing things they really shouldn’t do. Indeed those things would be acceptable more often with a change in their status. She is back in her favoured position when they’re finished and his arms are a little tighter around her than they usually are. She tells him that she loves him in a tone that emphasizes the seriousness of their decision. In response, instead of their usual answer, he tells her he loves her too.

The Senate is still a concern. Her position as a member of the Royal House of Alderaan no longer really means anything. Luke continues to insist that her training be continued, despite her concern that her strengths don’t lie in the Force as his do. However, with Han she knows where she fits. Both literally and figuratively. And regardless of whether or not she wants to admit it, she doesn’t mind at all sharing her new world with him.


End file.
